Welcome to Gravity Falls
by DeathStricken
Summary: After the arrival of a new girl, Elliot, to the small town of Gravity Falls, Mabel, finally comes to realize the reason for all of her failed romances. Meanwhile, Dipper slowly become suspicious that something is going on behind the scenes. [ Mabel/OC, future Dipper/Bill ]


**Hello my dear followers! My name is Namane Longly, aka DeathStricken! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic and I'm super excited to share it with you all! Now, I'm not usually one to throw in OCs, but, hey, why not. This story takes place a few years in the future where the twins are about 16 years old, but in some alternate universe in which Stan didn't build the thing. A universe in which the "the author of my journals, my brother" meme doesn't exist. I myself am dying for next Monday (or Monday, July 13** **th** **for those reading this in the future) for the Gravity Falls return, plus #stevenbomb3 and 3weekofsardonyx. Hopefully we can all keep ourselves together until then (I probably won't). So, together, let us embark on this journey.**

 **Thanks for your life,**

 **DeathStricken**

The Mystery Shack had recently become known for it's parties. The music was loud, the lights were bright and Mabel Pines tore up the dance floor. And, Stan was making plenty of profit. So all-in-all, everything was great.

Dipper Pines, on the other hand, was still searching for the author of the journals, even after three summers of failure. He and his sister had been spending their summers in Gravity Falls since they were 13. Dipper researched furiously, in and out of the small town.

Little did either of the teens know, their lives were both about to change dramatically.

-O-O-

Music thumped through the small gift shop building, so loud she could feel it in her stomach. Streams of brightly coloured lights danced around the room, occasionally catching in the lenses of her glasses. People moved around her, laughing, dancing off beat and singing out of key.

Elliot Codes was out of place. She felt out of place, looked out of place, acted out of place.

Her hair was short and vibrant pink, two long strands hanging down on either side of her face. A black beanie sat on the back of her head, contrasting her bright hair. She wore a dark purple sweater that sat on one shoulder, and a pair of skinny jeans. An old-looking key hung low around her neck by a thick black ribbon.

Her black-nailed finger tapped against a red solo cup, half full of what was obviously bargain brand soda. She watched everyone having a good time in front of her, starting to wonder why she even bothered to show up.

Elliot hadn't left the wall since she'd arrived at the party. She was at the left side of the gift shop, leaning against the wall in a darker corner, close one of the tall speakers. She was glad the dj at least played good music.

She took a sip of her drink, then immediately regret it; there had to be something seriously wrong with it to taste so horrid.

There were certain people around the shop that tended to stand out. Being sort of a background character, Ellie had gotten pretty good at reading people. She liked to make a mental list of who was probably who.

The blonde with long hair and name-brand clothes was obviously the popular girl. Related to the mayor maybe?

The girl in the turtle neck - looks like she has braces? - was popular on the dance floor, but probably didn't hang out with the blonde. Rivals? Possible. She looked too silly to really be a "popular girl". She's kinda cute.

The kid in the corner reading, the nerd type. Take notice of the pubescent acne. That hat looks like it came from here. What is that he's reading, it looks interesting. Inquire later.

The list continued on, but she was very suddenly interrupted. She hadn't noticed while people watching, but the nerdy kid with the book had suddenly appeared beside her. She was kind of glad, she wanted to get a better look at him.

He held the book behind his back, as if to hide the fact that he brought a book to a party. It didn't distract the blue vest, tshirt – something was written on it, but she couldn't read it – cargo shorts and the blue and white hat that was definitely from this shop.

He didn't say anything, just pretended to look around while looking at her in the corner of his eye. At one point it kind of looked like he was pretending to whistle.

Eventually, she got bored and went back to people watching.

4\. Wop, we found the blonde's minions. Dressed similar to her, and each other, though, their clothes were definitely cheaper.

" _Eh-HEM-"_

Elliot turned to look at the boy, who'd very obviously just tried to get her attention.

"Uh, hi," he said after a short pause. "Are you, uh, new here or something? Oh, I'm Dipper, by the way." His face was starting to go red.

But, she smiled regardless. "Yeah, Elliot, everyone just calls me Ellie. I just moved a few days ago..." She looked back out at the party. She looked down at her cup. When she looked back at him, he'd just finished speaking. "Sorry, what? I can't hear you?"

"Where are you from?" He yelled back over the music.

"New York. I lived in the city."

"That's cool, I've always wanted to go," he yelled. He fidgeted with the book behind his back.

Elliot smiled weakly. "Hey, do you want to sit outside or something? It's really loud in here!" Dipper nodded without hesitation.

He took her hand and lead her through the crowd to the shop's doors, where they stepped out. The natural blonde took a seat on the first step, setting her drink down beside her. It didn't take long for the boy to sit down on her other side, placing his book beside him so she couldn't see it.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, nothing heard but the distant thumping of bass behind closed doors and the vicious sounding birds in the woods ahead. Eventually, Ellie spoke up.

"So, whats up with this pop? It's kinda gross." She picked up her cup once more, taking a good look inside. It was practically glowing.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Gruncle Stan doesn't really like buying soda for the parties. That stuff is years old. I don't even think they sell that brand anymore."

"Seriously?" she asked, laughing. "Thats so gross." She tipped her cup upside down, letting the liquid spill onto the dirt and grass in front of her. "I think i just saw a chunk!" Even just the thought made her laugh.

Dipper was soon laughing too, though in a kind of awkward way, his face starting to turn pink again. Elliot looked at him and quickly knew that they'd just become fast friends.

Eventually, the pair went back inside, the music hitting them like a cloud of smoke, as both had forgotten how loud it was. But in a way, it seemed like the loudness was just making this even more fun.

Elliot followed Dipper inside to a small door which lead further into the building, where he told her to "wait here" whilst he disappeared inside. He came back out a few minutes later, now without his book and vest.

Before she even realized it, she was in the middle of the crowd, moving her hips and arms and dancing like she actually knew how to dance. She was smiling and laughing, trying not to bump into anyone.

Hours passed before either of them realized it. Dipper and Ellie spent the whole time doing stupid moves and then trying to copy those stupid moves, which, in the end, only made them look more stupid.

The lights came on and the music was turned way down. The pair lay on the floor, breathing heavily, still laughing quietly to themselves.

"I think someone stole my hat," Elliot said, pushing her fingers back through her sweaty pink hair. She could hear Dipper's laughter from a few feet away. "God, what time is it?"

She heard Dipper sit up. "Probably past midnight. Mabel doesn't leave until at least 12:30, so I guess it's around then."

"Fuck, Gideon's probably worried," she sighed. "Mind if I crash here? I swear I'll be gone in the morning, I just don't want to be out in the dark, it freaks me out." She stood up and stretched, her back popping and cracking.

Dipper looked slightly uneasy. "Uh...yeah sure…"

Dipper lead Ellie through the shack, which on the inside, looked like an ordinary house. They went up the stairs and into the attic, where they were met with a door. Dipper knocked quietly, then cracked the door and peaked in. After a moment, he opened it, but mouthed for her to be quiet.

Ellie entered the room hesitantly, then took notice of the two beds, one of which was occupied. Above said bed were posters of all kind; boy bands, punk bands, other miscellaneous things.

"Who is that?" She whispered, looking over at the person in the bed.

"It's just my sister, Mabel," Dipper whispered back, gathering blankets from a bin at the end of his bed. "You can take my bed."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll sleep on the floor." The blankets were soon out of the teen boy's and being spread on the floor between the beds. Elliot slid in between the blankets, rustled around underneath, then pulled her jeans out of the blankets. When she looked over, Dipper's face was beat red. "It's a long sweater," she whispered. "And it's hard to sleep in skinny jeans."

Dipper eventually nodded and slid into his bed. Elliot lay on her back until she could hear his breath slow down and he'd drifted off to sleep. Only then did she herself, turn over and fall asleep.


End file.
